For color image display on an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal device, a color filter substrate in which a colored layer of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) is formed on a substrate is sometimes used. In a color filter substrate, for example, one pixel is made up of three subpixels, which are a red pixel with a colored layer of red (R), a green pixel with a colored layer of green (G), and a blue pixel with a colored layer of blue (R).
In such a color filter substrate, it has been proposed (refer to PTLs 1 and 2) that, for example, for the purpose of achieving greater stability in a cell gap (the thickness of a liquid crystal layer) and making the cell gap narrower when the color filter substrate is used as an opposite substrate, which is provided opposite an element substrate in a liquid crystal device, recesses are formed in the substrate, and a colored layer is formed inside the recesses.
In another proposed art regarding a color filter substrate, for the purpose of increasing the amount of light for white display, etc., a white pixel (non-colored pixel) is provided in addition to a red pixel (colored pixel), a green pixel (colored pixel), and a blue pixel (colored pixel) in one pixel (refer to PTLs 3 and 4).